


Harmony College, 2181

by Dornie_trash



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dornie_trash/pseuds/Dornie_trash
Summary: What if Kay Grisham actually existed?It’s 2181 and Violet Liu is late for her Intro Bio class at Harmony College, but she’s not the only one…





	Harmony College, 2181

**Author's Note:**

> So this is an idea I had a little while ago whilst re-listening to the first episode of The Strange Case of Starship Iris. That first episode gets me every single time no matter how many times I listen to it. I wrote this primarily as part of an assessed portfolio of creative writing I had to put together for a second-year module on my English Lit degree, but I figured i’d put it here as well, so that other people can enjoy it too, if its any good that is! i’ve written fanfic before but none that i’ve been brave enough to actually put out into the world so if anyone actually reads this, be gentle with me! I hope you enjoy it and constructive criticism is always more than welcome! Many thanks folks!

Violet Liu was late for class.  
The running across the quad with both shoelaces undone and a toothpaste stain on her sweater kind of late.  
It was 10:21am and the class had started at 10.  
Shit.  
In her defence, she wasn’t usually late. But she’d been up all night working on an assignment for her Early Pre-Crisis Folklore class.  
Not exactly crucial for a Bio major, and in hindsight maybe not the best use of her elective credits. But yeah okay, the cute girl in her class had been sort of shifting her attention in that direction of late. Can you blame her for that?  
Most people wouldn’t, but Violet knew that Professor Michaelis was hardly likely to accept it as a valid reason for being quite so late to his Intro Bio class.  
Her backpack bounced annoyingly up and down as she ran as fast as she could which, admittedly, wasn’t very fast at all.  
She took a left turn at Standish Hall and the building her class was in finally came into view. She dimly wondered as she drew closer, if she should just save herself the embarrassment and skip the class altogether. But she dismissed the thought almost as quickly as she had come to it in the first place; ‘if I want this Biology degree I need to actually, y’know, do the work Violet’ she said to herself.  
As she ran up the steps to the Robespierre building, she was so focussed on thinking about what she was going to say in apology to Professor Michaelis, that she didn’t see the small figure running in the same direction as her, until they had already crashed into each other. Head first.  
‘Ow, shit” Came the cry of the person Violet had just bumped heads with.  
Goddamn it Violet, you’re such a klutz.  
‘Oh my god i’m so sorry, are you okay?’ She said in immediate concern, before she had recovered enough from her own initial shock to even see the person stood in front of her.  
‘Yeah, yeah i’m fine — oh hey, Violet!’ they said, in seeming recognition.  
‘Um, yeah….’ Violet’s vision began to clear and she finally got a good look at the mysterious figure. To say that what she saw took her breath away would be an extreme cliche, and also untrue, because she didn’t have any breath left, what with the head on collision and all. But the girl she saw in front of her was beautiful all the same.  
‘Right, sorry, uh, Kay Grisham? From Intro Bio? I sit in your row? Hi!’ Kay said, sticking out her hand out in Violet’s general direction.  
‘Oh yeah…Kay! Sorry I didn’t recognise you’ This sort of a lie, Violet didn’t remember Kay at all, not even after being provided with her name, but she wished to god that she did. She took Kay’s hand and shook it, trying her best to act like a normal human being.  
‘Fuck, intro Bio, we’re so late’ Violet red her hand away from Kay’s to check her watch. 10:30. At this point they were both horrendously late.  
‘Right, class, late, that’s why we were both blindly running’. Kay said, rubbing her forehead, still looking pretty dazed.  
Violet laughed at this. “I guess we should both get going, sorry again about the whole probably giving you a concussion thing’  
Kay smiled warmly “Don’t worry about it, maybe you can make it up to me by buying me a coffee after class…?” she said with a questioning glance.  
“Sure, i’d love that” Violet said, a little too quickly.  
Boy was this going to be the longest intro bio class of her life.  
Even if she was half an hour late


End file.
